We have been interested in the relationship between oxidative stress and DJ-1, a rare cause of recessive Parkinson's disease, for several years and have focussed the relationship between oxidative stress and mitochondrial localization. We have found that in both rat and mouse brains, DJ-1 knockout results in an age-dependent accumulation of hexokinase 1 in the cytosol, away from its usual location at the mitochondria, with subsequent activation of the polyol pathway of glucose metabolism in vivo. Both in the brain and in cultured cells, DJ-1 deficiency is associated with accumulation of the phosphatase PTEN that antagonizes the kinase AKT. In cells, addition of an inhibitor of AKT (MK2206) or addition of a peptide to dissociate association of hexokinases from mitochondria both inhibit the PINK1/parkin pathway, which works to maintain mitochondrial integrity. We have concluded that hexokinases are an important link between three major genetic causes of early onset Parkinson's disease. Because aging is associated with deregulated nutrient sensing, these results help explain why DJ-1 is associated with age-dependent disease.